Rearrangements
by Nando's-in-the-TARDIS
Summary: Sequel to Hair Dye. Cas and Meg finally rearrange the furniture.


_Oh, god I promised myself that I wouldn't write this, but oh well! I have to thank _**decemberdove**___for even implanting the idea of writing a sequel to Hair Dye. I've even started to get ideas for little one-shots in this storyline. I'll probably bring in Dean and Sam eventually. So _**decemberdove**, _this one's for you._

It had been two weeks since Meg had found Castiel in that lonely inn and asked him to dye her hair. They had ordered the pizza like Cas had promised, but he stuck to every word of that damn promise and they hadn't rearranged the furniture. Now, they were on a Greyhound bus headed God-knows-where to protect the tablet. Yeah, Meg forced the basics out of the Angel while he was gently removing the dye from her hair, her head bent over the sink, relishing in the feel of his fingers lightly massaging her head.

Castiel was gazing out of the window of the moving bus while Meg was buried in a magazine muttering to herself about how much of an idiot Kim Kardashian was. Castiel glanced over at the Demon when he heard her musings and he was struck once again by how beautiful she was. The way she flicked through the pages of the magazine and the way she tapped her foot softly to an inaudible tune. But, her hair was hanging over her face; guarding it from view. Castiel angled his head slightly to the left, as if to say, "Oh no, that's not right," and pushed the hair behind her ear.

Meg tried to contain the small shiver of pleasure that she felt as Castiel's fingers lingered on her cheekbone. She ignored him and continued reading the magazine as if nothing had happened, but he just kept staring at her. After a couple of minutes of pretending that he wasn't there she turned to him, "You enjoying the view, Clarence?"

"If by the view, you mean admiring you, then yes. I enjoy it very much," Cas said in his adorably blunt way.

Meg raised her eyebrows, "Oh, is it Honesty Hour then?"

Castiel just gave her one of those small smiles that would make her sigh if she didn't have the self-control that she did. Then, Meg leaned into Castiel and whispered in his ear, "If we're being so honest, I feel a lot better."

Cas didn't move when he answered, liking the slight graze of Meg's lips on his earlobe, "You still haven't told me what happened with Crowely."

"So what? I'm alive, right? That's what matters."

"What matters, Meg, is that I need to know what happened so that I can not only protect the tablet, but you."

Meg sucked in a breath after he said those words and after a pause on her part she mumbled, "I'll tell you when we get to the motel."

Castiel opened the door to the motel room. The couch looked moth-bitten, the bed was mostly clean, and the carpet was covered in a thin layer of dust. In short, it looked like any other motel. Meg dropped her duffel bag down while Castiel hid the tablet behind the bed.

"Explain," Castiel demanded.

Meg groaned softly, she had been hoping he had for gotten. But no, he was just as stubborn as she was and he wasn't going to allow this to pass.

"So, we were setting up the demon protection, and Crowley came in going off about he was better than every other demon and that the defenses were useless. I told Sam to go get you and Dean. Crowley slapped me around for a bit until the Chuckle brothers came out without you. I told Crowley that the tablet was long gone and that's how I gained that little 'injury'. He stabbed me with the Angel blade."

"Meg, you should be dead," Castiel whispered, "The stab wound alone should have killed you."

"Yeah, well I've got some acquaintances that owed me something. So they patched me right up. See, I'm fine!"

"You should be dead."

Meg groaned, "Yeah, Clarence I get that! But, I faked it! As far as I know he thinks I'm dead. As long as the bastard demons that fixed me don't rat me out I'll be fine!"

Castiel looked up at her with an odd look in his eyes. It was almost predatory. He got up from the couch that he had been sitting on and walked slowly to where she stood. His hand moved to her face to touch her cheekbone. Meg's eyes followed his hand to where it rested on her cheek to his eyes. The minute their eyes locked, Castiel grabbed her in a passionate kiss. Meg's eyes widened in surprise and before she could even reciprocate the kiss he pulls back and whispers, "You're alive."

"Seriously, we've been over this," Meg snapped in a way that was both impatient yet loving before she closed the distance between them again.

Cas kissed her back with the same fervor she held. His hands moved onto her waist to try to come even closer together, while hers moved to his hair. Her teeth bit down gently on his bottom lip making him groan softly. Cas maneuvered them to the wall, pinning Meg against the wall with a small laugh and she hastily ripped off his trench coat.

Castiel moved his lips down to Meg's neck as she ripped off her leather jacket. Castiel ran his tongue over her pulse point and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. Meg pulled him upwards so that she could untie his tie and unbutton his shirt. Those items were quickly discarded along with Meg's shirt. Cas heard Meg stutter out the word, "bed," and he hauled her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. They crashed onto the bed when the back of Castiel's knees knocked into the bed. In no time at all they were helping the other out of their clothes. Cas inhaled sharply when he saw Meg and whispered, "Beautiful."

"That just happened," Meg said with her head on Castiel's chest. He pressed a kiss to her head, wishing that time could stop at that very moment. She gave a soft sigh at the contact and then Castiel spoke, "Now, I understand what you meant by rearranging the furniture." Meg gave a shout of laughter that made Cas smile.

Their rearrangements included a picture frame or two knocked off of the wall, a knocked over vase which was probably from Cas throwing Meg's shoe in that general direction, Castiel's trench coat was the new welcome mat, and the couch was used as clothing disposal.

"That was amazing," Meg sighed contently.

"Yes, it was," Castiel agreed lacing his fingers with Meg's.

"Seriously, not bad for a virgin," Meg joked.

Castiel shook his head at her with a small smile and he reached to kiss her. They stayed like that for a while. Lips sliding together softly, tongues dancing.

Meg pulled back with a smile, "Ready to go again?"


End file.
